


Siempre

by patri6



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Nightmares, Post-Mockingjay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss y Peeta van en el coche hasta que se topan con una tormenta de nieve y tienen un accidente, al despertar Peeta no está y Katniss se encuentra con una visita desagradable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre

Peeta iba al volante cuando la tormenta les sorprendió. En poco tiempo la nieve empezó a caer con fuerza y el asfalto se cubrió de copos. La carretera era resbaladiza y la visión casi imposible.  
Katniss solo tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que todo se volviera negro.

***

Katniss abrió los ojos, confundida. Tenía frio y aún llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto, miró a su lado y no vio a Peeta. Le buscó con la mirada, ansiosa, pero no había rastro de él. Salió del coche y aunque la dolía la cabeza toda su atención estaba centrada en encontrar a su compañero.

El panorama que tenía ante si era blanco, y entre la nieve una rosa también blanca se camuflaba con el paisaje.  
Se agachó a tocarla, entre asombrada y asustada a la vez.  
Odiaba las rosas blancas.  
Y el motivo estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Mi querida señorita Everdeen-la voz de Snow retumbó en sus oídos-me alegro mucho de encontrarla aquí.  
-No puedo decir lo mismo-respondió cortante.  
-Supongo que si se alegrara de que la dé la bienvenida a los próximos juegos del hambre.  
-¿De qué está hablando?- exclamó.  
\- No dudo de que su participación será brillante, como siempre-dijo, ignorándola.  
-¡No soy su juguete! ¡Hace mucho que dejé de serlo!  
\- Señorita Everdeen, cálmese-sonrió- la perdida de su compañero no la ayuda a pensar con claridad.  
-¿Dónde está?-gritó casi abalanzándose sobre Snow?- ¿Dónde está Peeta?  
\- Encontrará lo que busca a 500 millas. Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte.

Katniss sintió ganas de estrangularle, pero su figura se esfumó. Gritó enfurecida y asustada para después dirigirse por el camino que Snow le había indicado.  
Después de andar durante muchas horas a la intemperie, creyó vislumbrar un cuerpo tendido en el suelo congelado y corrió hacía allí.

-¡Peeta!-gritó-¡Peeta!

El chico estaba temblando, los mechones rubio de su pelo congelados, su rostro morado y todo su cuerpo magullado.

-Katniss-susurró mientras sus ojos azules la miraban con calidez- has venido.  
\- Claro que sí. Hay que volver a casa.  
\- No creo que pueda, no volveré a casa esta vez.  
-Lo haremos. Juntos.  
\- No sobreviviré. Snow se ha asegurado de que no lo consiga.  
-No digas eso Peeta…  
-Te quiero. Sabes que siempre te he querido.  
-No, quédate conmigo.

Él levantó el brazo, casi rígido y la acaricio la mejilla.

-Siempre-susurró antes de que se le escapara el último aliento de vida.  
-¡ Peeta!- aulló- No, no, no, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo- acunó su cuerpo contra ella y empezó a llorar, se dejaría morir si él no estaba a su lado.

***

-¡ Katniss! ¡Katniss!  
-No-gritó-No, no, no.  
-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta Katniss!

Notó como alguien la zarandeaba y poco a poco empezó a salir de su somnolencia hasta ver el rostro de la persona que más había querido en su vida.

-¡Estás vivo!

Le besó, deseando sentir sus labios cálidos sobre ella.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Solo eso.  
-No puedo perderte, te necesito.  
-No lo harás, nunca-terció él, tajante.

Se abrazaron y pronto Katniss se sintió segura entre sus brazos, él acarició su pelo y besó su frente.

-Me quedo contigo, Katniss. Siempre.


End file.
